


Cinderella - On Your Own Two Feet

by mindofmymoon



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Abused Main Character, Abusive Parents, Age Difference, And Moon Couldn’t Escape the Blinding Light, Anxiety Attacks, Boarding School, Cinderella Elements, Class Differences, Declarations Of Love, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fear of Trust, First Love, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Interracial Relationship, Learning to trust, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, Love Languages, M/M, No Smut, Opposites Attract, Polar Opposites, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape Trauma Syndrome, Seeing the World Differently, Status Effects, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Sun and Moon Symbolism, The Sun Fell in Love With the Moon, Trust Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con, escaping abuse, fear of sex, hopelessly in love, rich boy poor girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofmymoon/pseuds/mindofmymoon
Summary: Some say the Sun is love and the Moon is fear. As one rises, the other fades, but in reality, one hides away while the other takes its place. They dance from a distance year round, until they can finally stand together as one. And once all is said and done, effort never left in vain, the hope and doubt, the light and dark, the pleasure and pain, the two shall meet. The Moon and the Sun.
Relationships: Drew Ross/Ella Moon, Prince Charming/Cinderella





	Cinderella - On Your Own Two Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I was beyond surprised by the amount of support I received on ‘I’m Hell on Earth’, so I decided to try my hand at an original story now! 
> 
> Yes, ‘I’m Hell on Earth’ is still ongoing, and no I haven’t given up on it! These will coexist, and I’ll focus on both of them. I reached a bit of a writer’s block this last month and I couldn’t make anything to work for my other story.
> 
> On Your Own Two Feet is basically another modern day Cinderella story. However, there’s no lost glass slipper or music player, this time. 
> 
> If you choose to read on, I’ll ask that you don’t judge Drew and Ella for their relationship just yet. I ask you to look and see a traumatized person, seeking to escape an abusive home, and someone seeking to help them heal. I ask that you see their connection before you see their race. I also ask that you support them, and in turn me. And finally, I ask you to understand that their relationship is not one sided, because the Moon follows the Sun, and without the Moon, the Sun would have no one to run towards.
> 
> Thank you.

Ella had no idea how her life got to this specific point.

Lying on the shower floor, bleeding from areas where it was not time to bleed and trying to muffle her sobs.

It made her gag to feel that foul substance that was released all over her face. She couldn’t scrub hard enough to get it off.

It was a struggle to even stand on her own two feet after last night, but she had to.

She had to get up.

She had to get dressed.

She couldn’t afford to publically break today.

You see, today was her interview to finally place into The Storm King School. A boarding school that would take her an hour away from the heart of her torment in the heart of Brooklyn.

Her mother could never even afford the application fee, let alone the tuition to such a prestigious school. Her stepfather could, but always refused. This year however, would be a different story. With the combination of her academic and athletic prowess, she was almost guaranteed some financial aid. With all that was riding on it, she could not allow this day to be put at risk.

The mask of strength and resilience was pulled up at last, and she found the energy to stand, pulling the scrunchie from her hair, allowing the curls to fall over her shoulders and become soaked through with the water.

And so she scrubbed. She scrubbed as hard as she could to rid herself of the feeling of his touch.

But it was all in vain. No matter how hard she scrubbed, or how much soap she used, she couldn’t stop thinking of every moment of violation that she went through.

Going behind her guardian’s back to apply for a boarding school may not seem very logical for everyone else, but for Ella, it was plan E in her escape ledger.

“The only way out of the fire is through it.” Ella mumbled, almost reminiscent of a zombie.

Momma always used to say that when things got hard. She said it a lot more than usual when she divorced Ella’s father three years ago. This fire hadn’t gone out yet, so she had to deal with it a little longer.

Ella stood under the water until it was biting cold and her toes were going numb. She stepped out of the shower, snatching her small towel to dry her hair, and wrapping the larger one around herself. Before opening the bathroom door to step out, she paused to make sure the hallway was silent. The girl made her way to her room quietly, locking the door.

Her head was still fuzzy. Each step taken felt like the house was shaking uncontrollably. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of her burdens. “Just one more step. Move one foot in front of the other.” Small sighs left her at the feeling of her damp hair dripping water down her back. The black under set she chose wasn’t waterproof, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

The warm orange top she pulled out of her closet served as a nice contrast to the cream colored skirt she paired it with. Her chunky black ankle boots were pulled on after she selected a pair of star speckled mesh stockings. She made sure to get her angel wing necklace and her brown leather watch from the dresser as well.

It was 4:48AM by the time her hair was dry enough to style. Curl cream was lathered into it evenly before she used a thin comb to open up a new part on the left side of the top of her head. She pinned back the curls over her left ear to give off the illusion it had some capacity to be tamed.

Immediately as her hair was done, she grabbed her backpack and headed out into the hall, making sure to take the hoodie she left in the dining room with her.

Thankfully, she made it out of the home before her stepfather or stepbrother’s woke up. Her counselor at Millennium High School had granted her a pass, excusing her from all her morning classes that day so she could attend her interview and not have to warn her stepfather.

It would take two and a half hours of different bus transitions to get to Cornwall on Hudson. Once she got there, it would be a short walk to get onto campus. With her meeting slated for 8AM, she’d get there with between fifteen and thirty minutes to spare.

Ella made her way towards the bus stop down the street from her house, straining through the pain. “This will all be over soon, Moon.” She assured herself.

Shadows engulfed her as cars drove by. The neighbor’s dog was barking at her through the fence. Each step she took lead her towards an unknown fate, yet the world around her remained clueless.

She was going to escape this. She was sure of it.

She’ll make the world hold its breath. Over this fictional concept of time, she’d make sure to reset the system. For all her pain, she was going to be happy.


End file.
